Talk:Craft wand/Archive 1
What's a bone wand? -- Austicke 14:46, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *To get a bone wand, you have to use your craft skill on a large bone (This will cost you about 10 gold pieces). If your Craft Weapon skill is 5 or higher, you will find a large bone each time you kill a skeleton. To make a wand, you just cast a spell on that bone wand. -- Olivenmann 15:41, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) Potency of wands created (Moved from article page.) Will the spell affects provided by the wands be as potent as they would be if the buffs/attacks were received directly from the 40 level caster? Or will the power of the resulting wand be limited in caster level? For example, if a 40 level cleric creates an "extended" (per extend spell feat) Divine Favour wand, will the affect last 80 rounds (1 round per level multiplied by a factor of two per extend spell feat), and will the affect be as difficult to dispel (or resist in the event it is an offensive spell wand)? Thanks Bangolot * It appears that the wands are limited in strength and by spell. For example, I cannot make a Divine Favor wand at all. Also, my level 21 Cleric creates a wand of Shield of Faith. The wand displays a spell level of 5 while the spell should have been cast as a level 21 Cleric. When using the SoF wand, the AC provided is only 2 (as if cast as a level 2 Cleric) while if I cast the spell itself on me, the AC provided is 5 , as it should be for a level 18+ Cleric.. this feat sucks! -- January 2007 *The way BioWare implemented wand crafting, the caster level of the wand you craft is independent of your caster level. There was a (slightly spread out) list of resulting caster levels compiled here, in case anyone wants to merge that data into NWNWiki. --The Krit 21:04, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Why the smurfing? how come you can only make wands lvl 4 and below? The balance is supposed to be the XP cost anywaysRoninOni 10:31, 19 September 2006 (PDT) *That's the way it is in D&D.--Countess Terra 07:44, 20 September 2006 (PDT) List of wand-able spells? It would be really helpful if someone were willing to add a note to each description whether or not a given spell is able to go into a wand, scroll, or potion, then a comprehensive list created under each appropriate feat. So, all spells available for wands in a huge list here, all spells available as potions under the Brew Potion feat, and all spells available as a scroll under the Scribe Scroll feat. Anyone willing to undertake such a task? :D -- July 2007 * Bump. Does anyone know WHERE the list of craftable wands would reside? Which 2da file has that content? Bromium 07:19, 10 August 2007 (PDT) *des_crft_spells.2da, and it looks like a heck of a ride. If you want help, pick a feat and I'll see to the other. As for Scribe Scroll, only epic spells aren't supported, so listing those would be a waste of time (a note about epic spells being unscribable should be more than enough). A complete level 0-4 spell table adapted from the .2da could also be an idea. Snoteye 06:52, 12 August 2007 (PDT) (Link updated. --The Krit 02:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC)) *The general guideline seems to be that only non-hostile spells can go into potions, only spells that can target others can go onto wands, and all spells except war cry can be scribed. Naturally, there are exceptions. I think the chart here is accurate as to what can and what cannot be brewed and crafted. (The levels listed there are not as accurate, since they are based on a system that allows the caster level of the end product to vary based on your caster level.) --The Krit 21:05, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *Here the list of spell you cannot wand : Divine power Elemental swarn Globe of invulnerability Greater stoneskin Greater spell mantle Holy aura Lesser spell mantle Minor globe of invulnerability Ethereal visage Nature balance Polymorph self Premonition Shadow shield Shapechange Spell mantle Tensers transformation Time stop Unholy aura Energy buffer War cry Legend lore Divine favor True strike Entropic shield One with the land Camouflage Earthquake Aura of glory Wounding whispers Etherealness Dirge Magic fang Greater magic fang Expeditious retreat Battletide Mestils acid sheath , add a note? ILKAY 16:57, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Cost table A discussion concerning the addition of a table listing crafting costs can be found here.